


Fellow Street Rat

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Robin are kidnapped by the Joker.





	Fellow Street Rat

You cough loudly as you begin to open your eyes. Your whole body feels like it’s on fire- the pain settling in makes you gasp and clench your teeth. Blood begins to seep out of your mouth, making you cough even more.

“You shoulda’ just kept your mouth shut.” A grumble echoes beside you. The voice sounds like it came from across the room, it’s so small and broken, but the boy was chained up, just like you, right next to you. He lifts his head, the black hair matted to his head due to the blood leaking from a gash on his scalp. You could see the makings of a playful smirk on his face, and if it weren’t for your predicament, you would assume it would be on full show.

“Yeah, well maybe you should’ve seen the trap coming. You are Robin, aren’t ya?” You look over to him in a questioning manner as he hung his head back down. The memory of how you got into this mess was playing over and over again in your head.

“You grew up on the streets, didn’t ya?” Your head was beginning to limp, your arms growing exhausted as they were chained to the wall. As soon as those words left your mouth, his head shot up.

“How did yo-”

“The way you fight, the way you hold yourself. It’s a noticeable trait- at least among us fellow street rats.”

He smiled at you- a genuine smile. You hadn’t seen that, and considering what was happening, you weren’t one for smiles either. But his seemed to light up the darkness of the situation. The hope this one small smile gave you was intense, and quite frankly, insane. But if anyone could get you out of this- it would be Robin.

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/N).” You looked at him oddly; you had been in this abadoned warehouse for at least two weeks and he had never bothered to ask until now. Hell, he never even spoke to you until now. 

“My name’s Jason. Jason Tod-” A loud crack signaled your kidnapper’s return, and you both immediately became quiet once more. His slimy green hair and sickly red smile came into your vision as he yanked you from the chains. 

“Sorry, Boy Blunder, your friend is of no use.” He frowned, picking you up by your hair as you screamed in agony. “I thought maybe someone would look for her- but no, no, no.. She’s just as worthless as you are.” He threw you down right in front of Robin and pulled out a pistol. 

Jason’s face dropped, his eyes widening and his heart beating fast as he realized what was about to happen.

“You should’ve lured in the Bat by now- but no. He isn’t coming. And he probably never will. So, here’s what’s going to happen, okay  _Robin_. She’s going to die- quickly, she’ll hardly feel a thing. But you- you will not be so lucky.”

Tears were streaming down both of your faces. You, of course, didn’t want to die. And Jason, well, he was losing the only father figure he had ever had piece by piece. He was giving up on Bruce, and he was giving up on himself.

Before Jason could even protest, a shot rang out. Instead of seeing your body hit the floor, he just saw your confused face. The Joker began to laugh maniacally, waving his “BANG!” Flag gun in the air.

“But not today. I’ll make you both anticipate it.”


End file.
